Almost Famous
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dante He was a great poet if his time and also enjoyed the game of politics and held some roles in the roman government of his city. He also was favored bye the pope and was told bye him to stay in roman He was all so kicked out of his home city after the Black Guelphs invaded and took over the government and was told to leave for 2 years and had to pay a large fine he did not pain the large fine and then was kicked out more a longer time. He wanted very badly for the Romans to retake the restore the glory of the Roman Empire The Divine Comedy 14,233 lines = Inferno, Purgatory, Paradiso (33 chapters) Writes in 1st person- more personal, relatable Journey of 3 realms- (hell, eden, heaven) all sum up to the redemption Characters: Virgil- hell, Beatrice- Heaven His works are always numbered in 3,7,9's- all holy numbers- represents scripture and religon Exile- influences the comedy "In hell and puragtory, Dante shares in the sin and the pantilence, respectively. The last word in each of the three parts of the Divine Comedy is stelle (stars)." Everything relates back to christianity, scripture, and the journey of redemption. White Rabbit as Symbol The White Rabbit throughout Alice in Wonderland is a constant distraction for Alice. He constantly moves the plot around by making Alice get up and move. He is the one responsible for luring Alice down into wonderland. He is her addiction, her boss, and her drug. Other sources point to a similar idea as represented in Alice in Wonderland, that a white rabbit serves as a guide to ones life and a protector. White rabbits seem to be metaphors that signify an invitation to step out of ordinary time. You have been chosen; it is not necessary to know or to ponder why. They call us out from our ordinary life to go on an extraordinary journey which will lead us to an experience which will transform us in some very significant way. The white rabbit is an invitation. It never coerces but gently compels us to let go of what we think is important to explore what is of ultimate importance. If you happen upon a white rabbit, remain awake and alert to the direction you must go and be ready to let go of everything you believed was important. · Through out history the white rabbit has had various meanings, from love, lust, feminity, fear, luck, disaster, and many other things. During the Christian through out history the white rabbit has had various meanings, from love, lust, feminity, fear, luck, disaster, and many other things. during the era rabbits were sometimes associated with portents of disaster. In some villages the time, the appearance of a rabbit in the street was said to presage a coming fire, while in others, a rabbit crossing one’s path in the morning was an indication of trouble ahead. Furthermore, some fisherman would not let hares or rabbits on their boats, or say the names of these animals aloud. In addition, the phrase "Mad as a March hare" cmae from the boxing of hares that occurs during mating season, but had a double meaning that associated with madness and wild behavior. Moreover, white rabbits and rabbits in dreams have a specific meaning. When a white rabbit is seen in a dream it symbolizes faithfulness in love. It is also said that The white rabbit also serves as a guide to steer somine in the right direction. However, to see a black rabbit in a dream refers to a fear of intimacy. Rabbit Hole as Symbol Emma: -In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, the rabbit hole is the place where it all begins. It's Alice's unthinking decision to follow the White Rabbit that leads to all of her adventures. -a bizarre or difficult state or situation —usually used in the phrase down the rabbit hole -when you want to go forward you find yourself going backwards, when you try to go up you fall down, when you try to go down you fall up, right and left are reversed. -metaphor for conceptiual path, which leads to the true nature of reality, dreams, time warp, and an alternate universe -"The Matrix" journey down the path begins w a choice: red pill or blue pill. his scene illustrates a truth about our own lives. Each of us is offered this same choice in life, whether to pursue the truth about Ultimate Reality or to remain in a world of self-deception. Victoria: -an alternate level of thinking/reality --going deeper, an adventure to find truth -nature of acting without thinking --following something that matters more to you than common sense (the white rabbit), whether or not that something is real -going down the rabbit hole is a one-way trip, either into the unknown/abyss, or into fantasy land ("living is easy with eyes closed") (sometimes people choose to follow their own fantasy rather than reality) -interesting that going down the rabbit hole can represent both enlightenment and turning away from truth and following fantasy instead--which is right? -while in Alice in Wonderland, the rabbit hole represents more of an adventure, Through the Looking glass represents the rabbit hole as a foil for who one is-- a mirror of sorts (where emma's comment of going backwards while trying to go forwards, down instead of up, etc) -reality that doesn't have to follow earthly standards-- Alice's change in growth while down the rabbit hole shows that while in reality we grow a little more each year, that doesn't represent our mental/spiritual growth. some years we may "grow" more than others. The Inferno Dante's depiction of hell with 9 circles (limbo, lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, heresy, violence, fraud, treachery) dealing, in part, with the 7 deadly sins. Dark Wood: described in vague terms; indication of disorientation; product of the poet's imagination likely based on the ideas of various traditions - 9 circles of hell: limbo, lust, gluttony, greed, wrath, heresy, violence, fraud, treachery (9- multiple of three- number of completion) - recognition and rejection of sin - lost in dark woods - alternate universe- can only see the truth by escaping reality, why? Purgatory Nick: This is a picture of what Dante's Purgatory looks like.This is the second part of Dante's ''Divine Comedy, ''consisting of a bottom section, Ante-Purgatory, seven levels of suffering and spiritual growth, which are associated with the seven deadly sins, and then finally there is the Earthly Paradise. For example, the 6th terrace is, The Gluttonous. What happens at the 6th level is they encounter a strange tree. A voice willl then cite examples of temperance. They encounter a man named Forese Donati, who explains the punishment of the Gluttonous as agonizing thirst and hunger. He points out the poet Bonagiunta da Lucca, who chats with Dante about poetry. At the exit of the sixth terrace, an angel removes Dante’s sixth P. Jake-- ''Purgatorio ''picks up where ''Inferno ''left off. 2 main travelers- Dante and Virgil are on the island of Mt. Purgatory. The two watch a boat shuttle a load of new souls onto the island of purgatory guided by an angel. The souls are there to climb the mountain of purgatory to ascend into heaven all while learning lessons and cleansing themselves on the way. On their way they go into "purgatory proper". Here they have to pass through the 7 terraces (levels) and each represent the 7 deadly sins. The purpose of this is to pass through the 7 terraces and ascend into heaven. Paradiso Paradiso is Dante's account of what heaven is like. There are 9 physical layers, then the 10th layer, the home of God 9 layers of heaven 1. Moon - Inconstant - Those who abandonded their vows, and were lacking in fortitude 2. Mercury - Ambitious - For those who did good things in desire of fame, were ambitious, but deficient in the virtue of justice 3. Venus - The Lovers - Planet of Lovers, who were deficient in temperance 4. Sun - The Wise - Prudence, Justice, Temperance, and Fortitude, the souls of the wise, who help to illuminate the world intellectually 5. Mars - The Warriors of Faith - this planet is the home of the warriors of the Faith, who gave their lives for God, thereby displaying the virtue of fortitude 6. Jupiter - The Just Rulers - Rulers who displayed Justice 7. Saturn - The Contemplatives - Those who embody temperance 8. The Fixed Stars - Faith, Hope and Love - The Sphere of the Church Triumphant. St. Peter, Mary, 9. Primum Mobile - The Angels - last sphere of the physical universe. It is moved directly by God, and its motion causes all the spheres it encloses to move. Home of angels 10. The Empyrean - Adobe of God - Beyond Physical existance- There is a rose, symbolising love. All souls of the just live on their, angels are bees distributing love and peace Taoism Taoism is the philosophy of balance. The Yin and the Yang. The term tao means "Way, path, or principle." it denotes both the source and the driving force behind everything that exists. This means that there is good and evil that balance and restore each other. everything balances out so that there is not too much of one thing or the other. Coup de Grace french for "blow of Mercy" it is to kill a person or an animal to end suffering. A quick death and not a slow and painful one. ex: to put down a dog that is dying and in pain it is also known as the end or destroying of something that has been getting weaker or worse. -Dusty Catholic Purgatory -The Catechism of the Catholic Church defines purgatory as a "purification, so as to achieve the holiness necessary to enter the joy of heaven," which is experienced by those "who die in God’s grace and friendship, but still imperfectly purified". -Purgatory is simply a place for those who have not been completely purified to go (somewhat temporarily) to be punished for certain "venial" sins in order to enter the presence of God completely purified. Although some moral sins are forgiven before death, some certain sins apparently stay with one after death and must be justified before entering Heaven. -Purgatory- catholic.com